Demon days
by sliceruser
Summary: i woke up with no memories and had the weirdest day of my life, now i have to deal with a little supernatural girl with horns and regain my memories that have a knack of popping up whenever they feel like it. my first story, so tell me what you think, also rated m for safety reasons
1. Chapter 1

**so this is my first story, tell me what you think, and you'll have to guess the main character muhhahah**

 **disclaimer: i don not own elfen lied or the other show this is a crossover with**

At first there was nothing, just darkness.. Then great pain as if I had just been stabbed jolting me awake clasping at my chest where it hurt. Well good news I wasn't injured, bad news is I had a hole in my shirt and blood was everywhere on what appeared to once be a fine outfit.

Well this had to be the weirdest way to wake up ever and tried to think back if there was a better occasion only to realize that this was the only occasion I can remember waking up ever… memory loss, this day just got weirder, at least it can't get worse.

I slowly got up and started looking around my surroundings, it looked like a school I guess minus desks in the room, but there were some chairs and tables. I'll need to look around some more, so I proceeded through the door into a hallway where I started to hear a light sob in another room down the hall and suddenly I got an ominous feeling.

I sighed and weighed my options, walk into the ominous room or walk out the door behind me and leave this place forever, but I got the feeling that whatever was in that room was why I was here. I sighed again, "well this day can't get any weirder" and rounded the corner and into the room.

I took one look into the room and walked back out, that leave forever idea was looking really nice now. In the room sat a little girl with pink hair splattered in blood crying over a dead puppy, that wasn't so bad. What was bad you ask? The dead children splattered all over the room of course and I mentally started freaking out.

Okay think …. Whatever my name is, that child was clearly who I was here for, I had that little feeling again telling me to go help her. Damn it I have to think, what happened why are they dead, what happened to the dog, why is she crying over the dog and not the children… one scenario comes to mind. The children killed the dog but that means… I walked into the room and look at the state of the children and I know, this little girl is a monster.

A little voice in my head spoke to me, it said the little girl is like me, I let out a little chuckle this little girl through some supernatural means slaughtered a bunch of children out of spite for killing her dog and I thought she was like me, what horrible life did I lead before I lost my memory? Now to be stupid I guess, all my instincts told me to leave and forget this happened but that stupid little feeling telling me to protect this girl went through my mind.

I sighed yet again and walked closer to her, kneeling down I called to her "hey". She looked up in response and I saw the eyes of someone who was dead inside… no, not quite in her tears I knew she still had some light left in her. So what do you do with a possibly psychopathic little girl with an undetermined way of killing me? Well I hugged her of course and to my surprise she hugged me back and she started sobbing more and held on to me with a death grip.

I looked down and saw a little brown hair girl crying with chanting in the background, the little girl cried on as the crowds chanting grew louder and louder, they were so happy yet that little girl looked as if the world had ripped away the only important thing to her. And then I was back with the pink haired girl and she was staring at me, scared that I would not come out of my little daydream and I hugged her again to comfort her. 'What was that?' I thought to myself and pushed it away the little girl needed me right now.

"so" I questioned between her sobs, "got a name?", she looked up at me again and whispered out "lucy" before her eyes closed and she drifted into sleep. I guess I've got to carry her now, sighing for what would defiantly not be the last time I maneuvered her on my back and left what the sign outside proclaimed as an orphanage with a little blood covered girl on my back who had just lost her dog, slaughtered children and gained a new guardian with no memories to his name.

I looked around to see a path on one side and knew that covered in blood the main roads would be a bad idea until we could wash our clothes off or find some new ones, I looked to the other side and saw dead bodies littered everywhere bullet holes in all of them sounds of shooting in the background, a little boy looking and me and a familiar weight on my back, "what's wrong …." And I was jolted out of my trance and I was back in the forest, "seriously what is wrong with me?"

With that I looked up and thought 'this is how my life starts? Foggy images that must be memories and a little girl who might be the spawn of Satan'. At least this wouldn't be a dull adventure and I walked on into the forest, tired, stomach growling, and confused as all hell. At least she didn't kill me on the spot, that's a good thing, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**hello again this is the wonderful chapter 2 of my story, please feel free to inform me if i'm an idiot or a genius(preferably a genius). this chapter is also a bit longer, i will try to keep making them a bit longer. anyone find out who our MC is yet?**

 **disclaimer: i do not own Elfen Lied or or the show that our mysterious MC belongs to**

The little brown haired girl once again appeared in front of me, the image was blurred but I could vaguely see her making something and then something was poking me, and poking me… and poking me. I look up at my passenger in annoyance "you're doing it again" she tells me. "Doing what?" I question back. "Spacing out, and what's your name?" I ignore the 'spacing out' comment and tell her "I don't remember, perfect".

We were walking through the forest and had just happened upon a river, now we can clean ourselves to go out in public and do something productive without freaking everyone out and having the police called on us. I put Lucy down and she immediately jumped in. eventually she popped her head out of the water and raised an eyebrow at me. "what" I ask her, she seemed to be in deep thought most likely thinking a name for me after my previous comment and then came her reply "I shall call you fluffy and you shall be my fluffy". I narrowed my eyes at her and gave her an intense look until she just giggled mischievously and kept swimming.

At least she is feeling better, we had been walking for a couple hours and she had slept through most of it and though skeptical of me when she first woke up and started pulling my hair she declared my hair "nice and fluffy" and just kept feeling it until she was in a good mood not saying a word till we had found the river. As I started to clean myself and my clothes in the river I got my first good look at her, she was small, maybe about 8 or 9 with bright pink hair and matching eyes that could not be normal and she had horns on her head.

HORNS!? Wait no she most likely killed little children horns shouldn't surprise me. I went back to my calm demeanor trying not to stare at or agitate the swimming pinkette having a swim. 'Now stupid feeling in my gut, what am I supposed to do?' I wondered to myself uselessly. I knew it wouldn't answer, but I couldn't help but think what am I protecting her from? Why am I protecting her? How did I get here? Who am I? Was I even supposed to protect her or is being near her enough?

The only answer I received was a splash to the face courtesy of one demon child with horns,' she's playing me I know it' I couldn't help but think. "So what are we going to do next fluffy?" she asked with an innocent head tilt. "My name is not fluffy and we are to going to find us new clothes because I have a hole in the middle of mine and their now soaking wet". She casually looked down at herself and started rubbing her tummy "I'm hungry" she complains. Looking away and face palming I started thinking of how I wish I had of just walked out the door and not met the little horned demon. I guess we should go find some idiots to gamble with, I could get quick money that way… and there it was again I knew something else about myself, I gambled a lot, yay me.

Later that day~

My little demon was swinging her head back and forth chanting "hamburger, hamburger, hamburger" as the man at the counter brought us our food and we sat down to eat. Luckily enough the new information I was a gambler helped and I managed to earn more than enough to get us some new clothes and a wonderful meal from the 5 star restaurant Mcsomething or other Lucy wanted to go to.

Despite the food being awful she seemed to enjoy it so I let it go and closed my eyes to think some more. What could I really do in this situation, I knew nothing, and I had no goal, only a little feeling in me to stay with the girl. I slowly opened my eyes and a black suited figure was rushing at me, stopping directly in front of me and brandished a sword. I stood up and reached for something only for him to knock it out my hand and stab me. I quickly blinked out the vision and saw Lucy staring at me "stop that you're freaking me out", I just nodded my head in response. Well that's why I had a hole in my shirt, but why wasn't I dead?

I ruffled up my hair and dropped my face to the table much to the surprise of the other patrons of the establishment but no one said anything to me. "Hey fluffy", I look up at her with one eye, head still on the table. "Can we go to the fair that's coming up?", "no" I said back looking back to the table. "please~" she dragged it on for good 10 seconds before she ran out of breath and just poked me instead. "how old are you Lucy? You can't be 10, you wouldn't be able to do half the events anyway" I told her trying to sway her decision. "I may not be old like you but I can still do things there like watch fireworks and catch a gold fish!" Looking back up I fittingly inform her "I am only 18, I am not old and if you won't give up fine, but after words we are leaving". Well at least I know how old I am.

I sigh, we just left a bunch of dead children and a puppy up at an orphanage we have to get away from this area, a couple of towns should be fine but for now it doesn't seem like anyone has found out about it, I'll have to dye her hair though and get her a bow or something to cover those horns instead of her usual hat. I sighed again, I guess when we leave I'll find a job and enroll her in some school, nothing else to do but lay low when defending against the unknown.

"glrug geh fhienif". "Don't talk with your mouth full". She swallowed what remained in her mouth "I said I'm 8 by the way". I chuckled at her remark, she makes a good demon, I don't think anyone would expect her to be able to kill people without remorse and then overstuff her mouth with hamburger like nothing happened.

And that marked the end of the weirdest day in the life of an amnesiac and his charge and a start of their demon days


	3. Chapter 3

**welcome again if you made it this far, decided to give you some more info in this one, once again feel free to tell me your thoughts. this one is longer then the first but only about the same as chap 2, i'm trying to keep each chapter about a 1100-1400 words, is that a good length? anyway on with the story**

 **disclaimer: i don't own either of the stories involved in this fanfic, Elfen lied or our mysterious second contender**

"Fluffy", "don't call me fluffy"… "FLUFFY"

I jolt up with a start to see the my black suited murderer looking at me, a brief look around shows nothing but blank white space all around us. "What's going on here?" I ask the suited person in front of me. "I have come to tell you why you are here fluffy", his tone was laced with enthusiasm. He was enjoying this far too much.

"So?" I ask in an annoyed tone, "what is my purpose then oh great ham?" and to my amusement he seems startled, "I am not a ham!" he says with wide arm motions… defiantly a ham. "Ok ok so tell me my purpose then". He lets the silence drag on a little while (totally a ham) before he speaks "to protect her smile as repentance for your past actions". It takes me a while to process that so he continues to speak "in life you became a demon, you repentance is to makes sure she does not become one as well. Oh and there will be more like her in the future, try to help them when you can".

I let that sink in for a bit, I knew what he said was true. I felt it when I first met her, that I was a monster like her but that's not quite right. She wasn't a monster yet, there was still light in her eyes even now when she smiles and calls me fluffy. I sigh and decide that fighting further with my murderer is pointless "ok I will do as you ask". He tilts his head at that "quick to accept I'm surprised, your one who tends to weigh all options and find out everything before acting".

I feel a bit of pain on my ear, I swipe my hand there and the pain goes away. "I feel weird about this myself but I also feel like you're telling the truth so I'll believe you, one question though". He looks up in response, "what is my real name?" "Well that's easy fluffy" he says with a light chuckle "your real name is-". "AHHHHH" I jolt awake as my ear flares in pain again and I look over to see my charge nibbling on my ear in her sleep. 'Damn little brat' I think to myself getting her to stop biting my ear and sitting up.

She rolls over and begins to snore. We had been staying in a hotel for the last couple days and the festival she wanted to go to was tonight, the little fiend was adamant on going no matter what I said. Luckily it seems no one has checked on the orphanage and it would still be hard to track anything to us once that does happen. Speaking of which I still need to find out what her power is so I can find a way of stopping her from using it. She refuses to tell me anything though, it seems she doesn't fully understand what happened herself which in of itself seems to be a good sign because she can't use it on a whim then.

Still to find out that I was once a person considered a demon. I rub my face with my hands and get up to start breakfast for the 2 of us. The last few days had been rather peaceful, laying low, gambling for some start up money, buying some clothes, looking up potential places to move after the festival. I also got to look at myself for the first time; I had medium length regal black hair and royal purple eyes and i seemed to be of European descent. If the stares from female passerby's said anything it would be that I was fairly attractive which would be a hindrance to trying not to stand out, but Lucy always freaks on me when I tried to cut it.

Once I'd finished our humble breakfast of eggs and bacon I wake her up. The second she opens her eyes she begins to sniff the air and promptly declares "bacon!". Yes you little monster it's bacon, I sigh to myself. I've become a chronic sigh(er) since meeting Lucy, the little demon is lucky she's adorable and its unlucky for me she knows it. She's gotten pizza for dinner every day, once we move I vow to toughen up on her and make her take proper care of her health. Strangely enough whenever we have pizza I can't help but look around for a witch and it's freaking me out, I even had Lucy search with me one time to make sure there was no one there.

Today I promised Lucy after a long and drawn out puppy dog face and some pouting to buy her some form of ceremonial robe thing, I didn't really pay too much attention but she ended up picking a nice red one that matched the new bow I bought her to cover her horns. That along with some brown hair dye and she looked kind of like a normal little girl minus her pink eyes. I noticed that some of her emotions actually seem rather forced but she had just witnessed a rather disturbing thing with those children which I'm not quite sure how it hasn't affected me much. Only time will heal the trauma though so I'll just try to get her to forget about it by doing other things.

As for our move, I've chosen a small town not too far away, there is a small orphanage that was about to be shut down that piqued my interest. With the news that there might be others like Lucy I need to help might as well have a cover for them and have them all stay there plus I could keep Lucy near to me while I work. Ah how strange life is, I'm going to be running a home for monster children to keep them from becoming monsters. Quite laughable really.

"Hey fluffy" my charge says to me on our way to the fair. "Hmm?" She fidgets a little before speaking clearly nervous, "thank you… for everything". And I felt my heart flutter; this must be a kawaii situation that the Japanese people speak of, interesting indeed. She grabs my hand and she smiles up at me and I smile softly back.

Protecting her smile eh, something so small, so simple. That was my purpose here, the purpose of a former demon amnesiac named fluffy. I couldn't help but laugh "what's funny fluffy?" I shake my head at her "nothing Lucy". I think that is a purpose worth living for… silly little runt when did she grow on me. I smile skyward as I feel her quicken her pace and pull me through the festival arches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry been so long, I have been trying to figure out how I want the story to go, whether it be casual, super dark, action based, etc. I've decided for now I like the more casual way, I tend to like casual stories, this could change in the future though**

 **disclaimer: I do not own elfen lied or the mysterious MC's anime**

 **Lucy POV chapter what?**

 **1 week after the festival**

Initiate room check. . . target spotted. . . confirming target distracted. . . check.

Preparing to charge, I quickly prepare myself for a sprint in a crouched position, "Reeeaaadddyyyy, GO!" and with the speed of a cheetah and the power of a semi-truck I charged my target currently distracted in his trance like state. "GUFFHH" says the target as we go back a few feet before he goes down to the ground and I can't help but laugh at his confused/pained face.

I give him a great big smile as he gets up. "Got ya fluffy" I gloat proudly, "and why did you get me?" he asks still very confused by me tackling him. "Because you were tranced out again, what did you see this time?" He gives me a sour look obviously not amused by my response to his helpless state, "I was tied up to a chair, and I think I had a fake set of cat ears with whiskers drawn on my face.

I begin to laugh thinking of my fluffy in such a state. "Can you dress up as a cat for me? Pwease?" "No now get ready we are going to begin living at the orphanage today. The government has agreed to help us with costs if we take in twins and we have to prepare for their arrival tomorrow." I grimace at the thought of other kids coming, I didn't want to deal with kids when it wasn't so long ago that.. well that happened. "do we have to take them in, can't it just be more like me?" I ask hopefully.

"Unfortunately having an orphanage with nothing but horned pink haired girls might raise some suspicion and we are trying to lay low. If it makes you feel better they are only 4, a boy and a girl named Len and Rin." "eww babies do we have to change them? I don't do diapers" I say with a cringed face. I totally don't want to have to deal with 2 snotty whiny babies.

Fluffy chuckles at response, apparently he found that funny, I'll have to hit him harder next time. "They are half your age you should become their leader or something, besides in preparation for more kids in the future I have found an assistant who will help us with the kids". This is horrible news, what if they take my fluffy? Oh and what if they find out about me, that's also important. "Wait an assistant, what if she finds out about me?"

I shiver as he gives me an evil smirk. The more I'm around him the more I see him doing that, as if he has everything figured out. "Damn him! I will kick him while he sleeps tonight and wake him up! Muhahahhah genius Lucy genius!" Then I'm taken out of my thoughts by a chop to my head. "ow, hey what was that for". "Stop saying your thoughts out loud and no kicking me in my sleep, and for your previous question she will not reveal you because she is like you, while you snore I've been looking for more… you's".

More me's? Seriously, that's a stupid name, I decide the smart comeback would be to stick my tongue out at him. Damn ineffective he just looks confused, default to cute behavior "tehehehe".

He just shakes his head. "We'll talk more later its taking some convincing to get her, I almost missed her in my search, but for now the taxi is here, let's head over to our new place."

 **5500 years in the future later! *chop to the head* .. fine 30 mins later**

We gaze upon or new abode in silence for a few minutes just taking in the details. Its painted tallow and has 2 stories and seems big enough that it could fit a good 20 kids with an assistant and care taker living there. The building is pretty nice but outside is pretty garbage. . . "Theres no grass, my old orphanage had grass". "We need to put it in ourselves silly and with an undetermined number of child laborers coming in it shouldn't take long besides your old orphanage has dead bodies so we will not being trying to emu-. . . sorry I wasn't thinking" he says quietly, Silence.

. . .

I feel like I might start to tear up until he carefully grabs my hand and he lets me just hold it for a while, it kind of stung when he said that but with fluffy I think I can pull through without crying. "wanna look inside?" I just nod my head.

Good news, the inside is finished and looked all clean and ready to go, I could see a kitchen around the corner on the right and a sign on the left marked "playroom" above another doorway with stairs straight ahead. All the flooring was nice wood and the walls were painted an inviting light blue.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look up to see fluffy look down at me with a light smile. "I promise you that I won't let this be like the last orphanage you were at, if a kid starts picking on you they are out of here, and I'm hoping with our new assistant she will try to help you get along". "where did you find her anyway, and why would she agree to look after a bunch of kids?" "well she hasn't agreed yet but I think I almost got her, she will be visiting tomorrow to meet us and make the final decision and she's coming straight out of care, she turned 18 a week ago and was a big sister figure to the kids at her orphanage but when she was younger she had troubles with some of the other kids because of odd horn like protrusions on her head but luckily had moral support from one of the older kids until she died of sickness 2 years ago."

Such a sad life, but she sounds nice, maybe I will like her. ! "wait 18" I eye him suspiciously, " you don't have any ulterior motives do you? Is she pretty? What's her name?" he puts his face in his hand and sighs " you'll find out tomorrow, now go explore for a while, I'm going to go buy some food for supper and supplies for 2 4 year olds 2 18 year olds and a paranoid 8 year old." I puff my cheeks out as he leaves.

I look over in the direction of the playroom and make my way to it. I push away memories of what happened all those weeks ago, the hair pulling, the name calling, everything. As I reach the center of the room i do a quick turn and look around the room pushing away what seemed like memories from eternity ago even though it was so recently.

"For you fluffy. . . I won't let that happen again. . . I will be strong"

 **Chapter end**

 **AN-**

 **Len and rin are named after the vocaloids, it was the first thing that came to mind, as for our new assistant, what do you think her name should be? If no one suggests something I will think one up myself and I'll make it something silly, like fluffy 2.0. Anyway see you next chapter**


End file.
